The Bang Theory
by junkpuppetj
Summary: After ditching him three Thursdays in a row Sheldon goes to Amy's apartment to check on her. Complete. A/S Super Smut!


Title: The Bang Theory

Summary: After canceling three date nights in a row Sheldon goes to Amy's apartment to check on her. One-shot. S/A Super-smut!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of its characters. I am not making any money from the writing of this fan fiction. Rated M for strong sexual situations. I do own the song "Waiting for Superman" from Chris Daughtry, just borrowing it for my story.

Author's Note: This might be the worst fanfic I've ever written. I am new to the show (only watching most of season six and a few stray TBS episodes!) Sheldon and Amy's relationship bothers me tho - no red blooded Texan could ignore his woman's charms forever so I guess that's where this story comes in place. I hope I don't butcher the characters personalities to awful bad - they are both so intelligent it's hard for me to write someone like that. Enjoy! Also totally Google that song by Daughtry! I heard it today and it fits their relationship pretty awesomely. Swoon.

x-x-x

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away. _

_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days. _

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late. _

_He got stuck at the five and dime saving the day."_

_She says, "If life was a movie then it wouldn't end like this,_

_Left without a kiss."_

_She's waiting for Superman to pick her up, _

_In his arms, In his arms. _

_Waiting for Superman. - Daughtry, Waiting for Superman_

x-x-x

Amy sat down on her couch gently, folding her long legs under herself as she opened the random book she had picked to read. She stared at the blank pages, blinking back the tears she'd been fighting all day. Sheldon Cooper made her cry more than he made her smile.

_"Amy?" _

_"Hello Sheldon. I'm afraid I won't be able to make date night again this week. Was terribly busy at work today and I'm just not feeling well."_

_There was a long pause before he answered. _

_"Very well, Amy. See you another time." _

_Simple as that he hung up the phone, leaving her staring at her dead receiver. Her breath caught in her throat as she placed the phone down and wrapped her arms around herself. He doesn't even seem to mind that she's canceled three date nights in a row. He's not concerned at all. _

_A part of her wondered why that surprised her after four years. _

A few tears fell down her cheek but she wiped them away quickly, deciding she wouldn't give him the privilege of upsetting her so. She put on a brave face and returned to the book, staring blankly at the pages.

x-x-x

Another Thursday evening and Amy Farrah Fowler was nowhere in sight. Three Thursday's in a row she had canceled their date night and although he would never admit it aloud Sheldon was hurt. Sure the first two had been spent in pure bliss catching up on episodes of The Walking Dead before the new season aired in a few weeks and engaging Leonard, Howard and Raj in a ravishing game of D&D. No girls this time, thankfully.

This Thursday, however, he had been looking forward to Amy's company. He had so many interesting things to tell her about his studies and the thought of holding her hand at the theater didn't appall him nearly as much as it used to. He missed her and she had canceled yet again. With a sigh he stood from his spot on the couch and paced the living room.

Leonard and Penny were off on one of their many sexual adventures at her apartment and had already threatened him if he disturbed their evening so he had no ride across town to Amy's apartment. He would have to take the dreaded public transportation if he wanted to see his beloved tonight. The thought made him cringe - public transportation - a germaphobes nightmare. Another sigh escaped him as he went to his room to retrieve some carry on hand sanitizer before leaving the apartment for the bus station.

x-x-x

Knock. Knock. Knock. Amy.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Amy.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Amy.

Amy looked up from her book, surprised to have Sheldon standing outside of her apartment door. Never in a million years had she expected him to come across town after her earlier phone call. Standing from the couch she walked to the door, glancing at herself in the mirror before opening the door slowly, staring up at her boyfriend.

"Oh, you're home. I was afraid I'd come all this way for nothing." He assured with a smile. Amy smiled back at him but it didn't quite meet her eyes. She adjusted her gray sweatpants and simple green top; a color that made her eyes dance like bright emeralds in the sun.

"What are you doing here, Sheldon?"

"Well! Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend? I missed you Amy Farrah Fowler and if you are in some type of distress I've come to comfort you. It's in the contract."

Amy was taken back at his words. He missed her? He was here to comfort her? That didn't sound like Sheldon Cooper at all. She had distanced herself from him because of his lack of compassion and now here he was giving it away freely.

"Sheldon, I..."

They were still standing in the threshold of the apartment door and it was obvious something was wrong but he didn't think Amy was physically sick. The way she didn't invite him inside seemed to prove his theory. "Have I done something wrong, Amy? I thought our relationship was moving at a fine pace."

Amy swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She would not cry. "Sheldon. I don't think we can continue our relationship. I want more from you and it's not fair to either of us to continue this relationship on false hope."

Sheldon seemed at a loss. "False hope?" He repeated, his voice whisper quiet as realization sank in. Amy was breaking up with him because he couldn't give her intimacy. "I think I'd rather be alone than feel so undesirable." She whispered, finally looking away from him. Sheldon stood in the doorway towering over her looking like a fish out of water. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it again, unable to find the words he so desperately needed. He didn't want to lose her.

He loved her. He just didn't know how to tell her.

Amy finally met his eyes again. This conversation was obviously going nowhere fast. Before she could ask him to leave Sheldon did something that surprised them both - he leaned down, brushing his fingers into her hair to bring her closer to him and kissed her. Not his usual peck on the lips but a real kiss that left her feeling weak in the knees as he licked at her bottom lip and gained access, pulling her even closer as their tongues moved together. Several agonizing moments went by like this before Amy finally pulled away, gasping for air. Her fingers found her lips and touched them, surprised at what had happened there.

Sheldon pulled away just enough so he could look at her - a look of pure lust in his eyes, something Amy had never seen before.

"Amy Farrah Fowler," He whispered against her lips, "I do find you very desirable."

x-x-x

"I feel as if I owe you an explanation but I'd rather not do it in the hallway. May I come inside?" He asked quietly, never letting his gaze fall from hers. She nodded and stepped aside to allow him access, her head still spinning from the kiss he had planted on her. Maybe he'd been brain washed or switched with someone on the bus like those ridiculous sift movies he insists on watching all the time. They made their way to the couch and sat facing one another. "I think about our relationship quite often Amy and I've told you before I feel it is extremely intimate but I guess I haven't been completely honest with you. I do want a sexual relationship with you but I'm afraid.." His voice trailed off - this subject was foreign to him.

"Afraid?" Amy asked quietly.

Sheldon swallowed hard, looking up at her as he took her hands in his - holding them tightly in his lap. "I'm afraid of failing. I've excelled at everything I've ever done but the thought of colitis... I'm afraid I'll fail you."

Amy searched his pale eyes with her darker hues, frowning at the thought. "Sheldon, I don't think there is anything you could fail at." She assured quietly, leaning forward to kiss him again - placing her hands on his chest then his neck as their kiss deepened. They kissed for a while, exploring each other's mouths with soft moans and heightened pleasure. It seemed to go on forever until Amy couldn't take any more. "Sheldon.. I'm not sure how much more I can take.." She whispered hoarsely.

"I agree." He said quietly, trying to ignore the apparent bulge that had grown between them. "Perhaps we should retire to the bedroom?"

Nervousness washed over Amy but she nodded, taking his hand as she led him to her bedroom, clicking on a bedside lamp. They stood beside the bed facing one another, anxiety filling the room quickly.

"Amy, I'm afraid... I'm... I'm not sure where to go from here?" His hands were shaking from nervousness as he reach out to brush a strand of hair from her beautiful face. Amy stepped on her tip toes and placed her lips gently against his, causing his anxiety to ease a little. "I suggest not over thinking it, Sheldon. I love you and I trust you. Just follow your heart."

That seemed to be all the assurance he needed as his mouth consumed hers once again; he still wasn't sure if they should lay on the bed or remove their clothing yet but luckily Amy was better at this then him and she sat back on the bed, pulling him down with her. He was half knelt over her, kissing her deeply as his hands began to wander down her body, stopping at the base of her shirt. Amy rested her had on the pillow and smiled at him; his cool fingers tracing the hem of her shirt before touching her bare skin. Amy was the smartest woman he knew and she had been right - once he stopped letting the physics consume his thoughts things seemed to come quite naturally.

His hands slid up her stomach as he kissed her; it felt as if his heart would burst from his chest any moment but it was a good feeling, excitement and desire fueling him instead of the usual fear or panic.

Amy seemed to be consumed with her own desires as her hands reach out and touched Sheldon's stomach, causing a groan to escape him. Her fingers trailed his abdomen as he rested his weight on one arm, holding his breath once her hand brushed against his package. After a moment her fingers found his belt and unclasped it quickly. "Sheldon..." He hadn't taken a breath in almost a minute. "Breathe, okay? You'll faint." After another agonizing moment he took in a quick breath, closing his eyes as her fingers traveled up his stomach and then to his back - taking his shirt as she went.

Before long he was shirtless and Amy's chest heaved with delight. Sheldon wasn't strong by any means but he was thin and what little muscle tone he did have was rather apparent. Amy couldn't help but touch his chest with her warm hands, bringing him down to her so they could continue their wonderful kissing. This was by far the best day of her life.

"I feel as tho I should remove your garments as well?" He whispered in an unsure voice as he sat up on the bed, bringing Amy up as well so they were face to face. He didn't waste any time and removed her shirt almost as skillfully as she had done his. Amy Farrah Fowler was now sitting in front of him in a white practical bra and gray sweat pants. "Oh.. my.." He whispered, mesmerized by her breast. He had never thought much about breasts until this moment. "Touch me, Sheldon." She pleaded as their eyes met. His hands were trembling again but he obliged and ran his fingers down her shoulders and to her breasts, touching them lightly. "Breathe." Amy added with a grin. Sheldon seemed to be working a complex problem in his head while gently caressing her body. He would take in a needed breath every now and then but it seemed labored and deliberate. He felt as if he might explode soon.

"Amy."

It was more of a word of desperation than her name and she seemed to sense his despair as he looked at her, allowing her to find his lips once again. While they kissed she reach around her back and unclasped her bra - pulling Sheldon down on the bed once again. It was rather easy to slide her pants down her legs but took them both a bit longer to remove his but before long they were naked, a condom had been retrieved from Amy's night stand (incase hell ever froze over) and this was really going to happen.

Sheldon had master anatomy when he was just eight years old so at least this part wouldn't take much thought, he hoped, but as he positioned himself at Amy's opening and she stared up at him with so much emotion on her face he froze. The love and admiration she had for him was overwhelming and he finally realized her devotion to him.

"I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler." He whispered against her lips as he kissed her again and gently thrust forward. Amy gasped suddenly, feeling all of him inside of her. Tears welled up in the corners of her green eyes as she touched his face, soft moans escaping her with each thrust. "Are.. are you alright, Amy?" He asked, brushing her hair gently from her face. He moved to pull away suddenly but she stopped him, placing her hands on his back. "Sheldon," His name on her lips was almost his undoing. "Please don't stop."

He continued his slow steady assault of pleasure but his own release was quickly overwhelming him. Amy was a lost cause - arching her back and moaning his name as he groaned against her hair, quickening his pace until Amy fell back onto the bed, losing herself in their very first orgasm. Her body shook with pleasure as Sheldon's arms gave out and he lay on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Oh Amy, that was by far the best thing I have ever done."

x-x-x

A/N: Please review! I'd love to know what you think! I wish something like this would happen on the show lol maybe a nice teen version. Here's hoping!


End file.
